Bionis' Leg
The Bionis' Leg is a huge open area located on the right thigh of the Bionis in Xenoblade Chronicles. The area can be accessed via Tephra Cave and leads to Colony 6. The plains are not inhabited and those who traverse them are generally Homs who tries to go to the other colony or Nopon merchants who vow to sell their goods to the Homs. After the Mechon attack on Colony 6, the survivors created a Camp hidden in the area to escape the machines. History Before the events of the game The survivors of the Mechon attack on Colony 6 created the Refugee Camp to hide, Sharla is tasked with the leadership of the camp by Colonel Otharon who stays in the Colony to defend it against the Mechons. Meeting Juju and Sharla Shulk and Reyn stumble across Juju who is being attacked by two Berserk Ardun. They save him and the boy invite them to the Refugee Camp where the party meet Sharla, a medic who reveal that the refugee are from Colony 6, Which is currently under Mechon control. Juju want to prove his courage and run to Colony 6 while Shulk is trying to explain that he had a vision showing Juju and Sharla's death. Saving Juju for the first time Sharla join the party and the three of them head to the Spiral Valley which is the place seen in Shulk's vision. Here they found Juju ensnared by a Mechon M71, after destroying it Xord arrive and take Juju back forcing the party to go to Colony 6 to save him. Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Admiral Arachno * Aqua Nebula * Archer Tirkin * Armoured Rockwell * Basin Antol * Berserk Ardun * Big Brog * Black Flamii * Brave Tirkin * Clowd Flier * Craft Bunnit * Daksha Pod * Dark Hox * Daughter Armu * Easy Hox * Envy Gogol * Envy Sardi * Field Ponio * Fine Flier * Flash Wisp * General Arachno * Gluttony Gogol * Greed Gogol * Guard Tirkin * Gust Vang * Javelin Tirkin * Lahar Flamii * Lancer Tirkin * Last Rhogul * Leader Volff * Leg Antol * Leg Arachno * Leg Ardun * Leg Armu * Leg Lizard * Leg Piranhax * Leg Skeeter * Leg Tokilos * Leg Volff * Light Wisp * Magnis Ardun * Maker Bunnit * M32 Scout Unit * M42 Scout Unit * Mechon M32 * Mechon M53 * Mechon M53X * Mechon M64 * Mellow Sardi * Mount Torta * Niece Ponio * Night Wisp * Oasis Flamii * Pandora Pod * Prairie Antol * Ranger Tirkin * Ravine Antol * Royal Caterpile * Sloth Gogol * Slugger Bunnit * Sniper Tirkin * Spear Tirkin * Tempest Vang * Trainer Tirkin * Ugly Volff * White Hox Quest Exclusive Enemies * Abnormal Brog * Arrogant Tirkin * Assault Flamii * Black Smoke Hox * Daughter Empress * Ferocious Volff * Fierce Vang * Mythical Empress * White Smoke Hox Story Exclusive Enemies * Mechon Tentacle (During Mechon M71 Boss battle) Unique Monsters * Armoured Rockwell * Canyon Valencia * Clifftop Bayern * Field Altrich * Immovable Gonzalez * Mysterious Barnaby * Napping Volfen * Night Cardamon * Sniper Paramecia * Territorial Rotbart * Trainer Harmelon * Vagrant Alfead * Violent Andante * White Eduardo Bosses * Mechon M71 * Xord (Unwinnable) Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Lower Level Landmarks * Ragrinar Canyon Path * Jabos Rock Rest Area * Kamos Guidepost * Refugee Camp * Raguel Bridge - South * Raguel Bridge - North Upper Level Landmarks * Spiral Valley * Zax Guidepost * Bask Cave Passage * Observation Platform (Secret Area) * Believer's Paradise (Secret Area) Locations Lower Level Locations * Volff Lair * Tranquil Grotto * Kisk Cave * Windy Cave * Maguel Road * Raguel Lake * Viliera Hill * Rho Oasis * Gaur Plains * Tirkin Headquarters * Sky Stage * Daksha Shrine * Crevasse Waterfall Upper Level Locations * Traveller's Rest * Kasharpa Falls NPCs NPCs (Permanent) * Batubatu * Earnest * Elior (After the events of Mechonis Core) * Gerugu NPCs (Temporary) * Anna * Arda * Dulland * Ewan * Gorman * Juju * Kiroki * Ma'crish (After the events of Mechonis Core, leave if invited to Colony 6) * Matryona * Nikita * Olga * Pama * Satata * Talonyth (After the events of Mechonis Core, leave if invited to Colony 6) * Zukazu Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations